and the flames shall consume you
by theangelofpizza
Summary: Castiel hates Bela, even more so when she started flirting with Dean.


**Warnings:** f-bomb, b-word, not beta'd, OOCness, grammatical and typographical errors, inconsistent tenses

**Tumblr: ** theangelofpizza. tumblr post/88128066528/ and-the-flames-shall-consume-you

**AO3: ** archiveofourown works/175588

* * *

Castiel hates Bela Talbot.

She acts like a prima donna, thinks that every boy wants to shag her, has an annoying British accent, and belittles everyone not useful to her. She also gets away with everything, like that time she accidentally put a virus on the computer she uses at the lab, rendering the unit completely useless. She pinned her fault at Ash, even if everybody, including the professors and department chair, knows how much of a computer genius Ash is. Their professor for that subject though, Gordon Walker, made poor Ash culpable for the incident. Everyone's appalled, and they all think that Bela must have screwed him at some point.

She also always gets what she wants, like that time when the slots for the class schedule she wanted were full, and no one knows what strings she pulled just to get a slot.

Castiel hates her conniving ways, but he had never hated her more than now.

Bela makes a move on every campus hottie in the uni, and one of those campus hotties is Dean Winchester.

Castiel was eating in the school square when he spots Dean. He wants to approach him, but Bela appears out of nowhere. He sees her stand too close to him, he sees her place her hands on his arms, and he sees her rub that arm like she fucking owns it.

And she fucking looks at Castiel while doing so and fucking smirks.

The nerve that bitch has!

She steps away from Dean and says goodbye to him in the flirtiest smile humankind has seen.

Bela knows that Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester. She saw his lock screen wallpaper—a photo of Dean sleeping.

"Never knew you were such a stalker, Novak," she told him.

So what now, did Bela flirt with Dean just to spite him, or did she have some sort of grudge on him?

He thinks both.

Because you see, Bela's motto is 'What Bela wants, Bela gets', and he was at a book store one time when he saw a first edition of _A Tale of Two Cities_. He grabbed that book before Bela could, and Castiel thinks that that might be the moment when Bela started cursing him.

She didn't stop flirting with Dean. Castiel was watching Dean practice on the football field when she appears like a fucking wild pokemon and challenges Dean into a battle of flirting.

Bela used Fluttering Eyelashes, and it's super effective, because Dean fought back with Charming Boyish Grin. (And Dean is a huge flirt, as everyone knows.)

And Bela fucking looked at Castiel again as she held Dean's wrist.

But wait, there's more!

The next day, she showed him a text message from Dean. Castiel saw that Bela was the first to text 'Hey Dean!', and Dean just replied replied with 'I'm fine', so there's that relief because he didn't text her first, but she was gloating that Castiel didn't have Mr Green Eyes's number.

Given the chance and the ability to do so, Castiel would smite her right then and there.

But what makes Castiel really mad is that Bela doesn't even have a real interest in Dean. She's just doing all the flirting just to annoy him.

He couldn't prevent the possessiveness bubbling inside him. He saw Dean first. Dean belongs to him.

The next week, Castiel wore Dean's letterman jacket, which earned a scoff from Bela.

"You actually had that custom-made for you?" she said, "How pathetic."

"Look, Bela," he said, "I'm waiting for someone, so please, just fuck off."

"Oooh, someone's snappy," she said, "Don't get jealous just because I'm friends with your crush."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

Then, Dean fucking Winchester arrives like he appeared out of thin air.

"Oh, hey Dean!" Bela said when she saw him, "What brings you to our building? The College of Engineering is at the other side of the campus, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "But I'm meeting someone here."

"Really? Who?"

"That cutie right behind you," he told Bela, and he turned to Cas and said, "'Sup, babe."

And Dean walks to Cas, and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, but Cas pulls him back in for something involving tongues, and he looks at Bela's puzzled face, then gives his attention back to the beautiful man kissing him.

After their impromptu make out session, Dean says, "Jesus, what's gotten into you?"

"Just happy to see you," he replies.

"My jacket looks really good on you."

"Just your jacket?"

"My shirts, too. And boxers," then he leans forward and whispers into Cas's ear, "But you look the best when you're naked and sprawled on our bed."

Bela clears her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean tells her, "I forgot you were there. Busy with my boyfriend and all."

"Boyfriend?" she asks dryly.

"Ah, right. I haven't introduced you yet. Bela, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Bela."

"I know," Cas says, "We're in Walker's class."

"That dick prof?" Dean comments.

"I'm sorry," Bela interrupts, "But since when are you..." she gestures vaguely towards them.

"Together?" Dean says, "We've been together since high school."

She doesn't say anything.

"Well then, we should go," Dean says, "Nice running into you."

He steers Cas away by the small of his back, and tells him something about his brother waiting for them.

When they've walked three steps, Cas looks behind and tells Bela, "And that wallpaper you saw? That was Dean after we had sex. Bye!"

He waves at her.

And Castiel doesn't hate Bela Talbot anymore.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have time :)


End file.
